Jett
Johnny "Jett" Kimura This is a wiki page for Johnny "Jett" Kimura '''Johnny Kimura '''is one of the many protagonists in the series Hayashi Academy. Johnny was the first character created for the story and was created based of the Author's favorite traits in a character. The idea for Johnny started before the creation of Hayashi Academy, as a bounty hunter who wanted to find his father but the idea was scrapped due to lack on interest. Background Johnny "Jett" Kimura was born on May 8th 17 years ago, from the start of Hayashi Academy, on an air force base in Fukuoka, Japan. He is the son of a Japanese Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Air Force named Jin Kimura and his wife a German Nurse at the time, Isabel Friedman-Kimura. Jett has a younger sister named Herz Kimura who is 4 years old. During Jett's school days in High School around the age 14 he attended Fukuoka High School, the most prominent school in the area. His father spent most of the time away but often came home to teach Jett the ways of the Jester style gunning, which Jett took an immediate liking too. Due to Jin's high income, Jett and his family was pretty rich and held a noble status within the city pressuring Jett to become a noble. Jett grew extremely tired of his lessons and would often skip them to either nap, play with his younger sister, or pull pranks and flirt with women along side his best friend and "rival" Maako Karsean. Maako and Jett would eventually become a nuisance at school, well for the male students. Jett was known at his school for his hound dog ways of flirting with multiple women even when he was in a relationship and it eventual caught up with him. That still didn't stop him from messing with girls outside of his school. A big fight broke out at a rival school when Jett messed around with the most popular kid in school's girlfriend and they decided to beat some respect into him but with the combined help of Maako and their other friends from school they were able to fend off the gang. The principal of the rival school informed Jett's dean of his actions and both he and Maako we're expelled from school. Afterwards Jett and Maako attended a school for troublemakers for three years. Jett would eventually receive an invitation to Hayashi Academy, a school that recognizes the potential in individuals and help shape and form them to better their society. He packed his bags up said goodbye to his little sister and mother and set off on a boat to Hayashi Academy. Appearance Jett is 5’10, above average height compared to others living in his area in Japan. He weighs around 160 pounds. He is semi muscular built and leans as his stands complimenting his unusual lazy lifestyle. He has medium long spiky dark brown hair like a lion’s mane. His eyes are small and his pupils are small and brown. He has a tattoo on the left side of his face, shaped like a tear line and a cross coming from the bottom of his eyes. He has an unusual look, probably steaming from his German/Japanese mix. When Jett was younger he mostly resembled his mother but now that he is older people more often says his looks like his dad. He wears a blue jacket that comes down to about his thighs, a white shirt underneath, and white pants with blue shoes. On his jacket, his clan’s special letters and logos can be found. Personality Jett is best describe as unnaturally lazy. Since he grew up having servants take care of him he's often found loafing around not doing much. His emotions can hardly be traced as most of the time he has a bored lazy look on his face. Jett also prefers not to work hard, although he is very intelligent, he just chooses not to do certain things he finds a waste of time. Jett can be easily motivated into doing something if the situation involves something fun, a beautiful girl, or a fight. Jett is extremely flirtatious to the point that he will flirt with a girl even if he is currently in a relationship. He is also a bit of a pervert, as he will resort to peeking on women, probably a habit passed down from Maako. To add to Jett's personality he can be very sarcastic and tends to mouth off to authority. Jett is also loyal to his friends and has will sacrifice himself to protect others. Jett becomes extra friendly around Hot girls or his sister and mom. Abilities Jett uses the Jester style of gunning which consists of tricks and taunts to throw off his opponents. The Kimura clan uses Magical force to create bullets to use against their enemies. Currently Jett knows how to create 5 types of bullets (Normal shots, Flame shots, Stun Shots, Ice shots, and speed shots). Jett is also pretty skilled at hand to hand combat and attributes his speed into dodging and reversing close ranged attacks. Involvement in Hayashi Academy Jett arrived at Hayashi Academy with Erika , Kenshin , Arthur , and Sai. Jett and Erika seemed to already get along probably flirting on the ship a bit before it's arrival. Jett applies his charm and sarcasm as Erika swoons over him and Arthur comments trying to use his own form of Sarcasm. As Erika trips Jett throws down his things and catches Erika in a romantic knight catching princess way further pissing off Arthur. Jett and Erika part ways as Jett unpacks his things in the dorm. During the afternoon Jett chooses Kairu as a bunk mate and relaxes on the bottom bunk. Kairu confronts Jett and tries to make friends with him but Jett ignores Kairu stating he doesn't want to talk at the moment. Sora announces a scheme to peek on the girls dorm as something to do and Jett immediately joins him along with Kairu and Arthur. They sneak into the girl dorm area and find the perfect spot to peek on the girls in their undergarments but something happens in the girl dorm and the lights go on and off and screams are heard. Sora and Arthur flee the scene leaving Kairu and Jett to investigate. After finding Tana and Star , who are both scared they are attacked by them being confused as the one's who planned the event. Jett easily falls for Star's seductive attacks and inform her that they were there to peek. Kairu and Jett notices a mysterious figure and discovers it was Allie playing a joke on the girls. Allie returns the other girls only for Arisa to be consumed with anger and slam her hammer knocking Jett and Kairu out. After Allie explains to the girls they decide to get to know each other along with Jett and Kairu. After a fun time Kairu announces that they should leave and forcefully drags Jett who is reluctant to leave the girls company. Upon returning to the men's dorm room Jett is shocked to find his best friend Maako there as he caused a bit of trouble with Hakudoshi. Jett started his first day at the academy showing off his skills at the orientation event. He received a slip and was inducted into the AERO guild. Jett met with the other guild members Arisa, Shou, Maako, and Erika and walked off to find their guild house. After a set of hilarious events they make it to their guild house only to find a beat up excuse for a house. Arisa takes over as the guild leader and demands that they clean up the house. After rebuilding the house a bit the guild spends time fighting but being resolved by Arisa who comments that they remind her of her siblings and begans giggling causing the others to laugh along with her. During their first guild mission, Capture the flag, Jett was chosen as a retriever. After making a clever plan with Arisa he hid at Mist waiting for the perfect time to show his face. Kairu also ran to mist and ended up falling on top on Jett after being shot by Arthur. Jett decided it may be best for he and Kairu to team up being outnumbered at the time as they stole the flag from the mist guild. Trying to escape they ended up bumping into one of Damon's henchmen, Lance. Lance quickly overpowered Jett knocking him out cold. Jett woke up in the infirmary seeing Shou and Arisa standing by his bedside. Arisa asked if Jett was alright and Jett asked if she was and then quickly looked around for Erika. Shou pointed to the enraged Erika who proceeded to punch Jett in the face because she thought he broke up with her when it was Star in disguised. After she apologizes and he comforts her they share their first kiss. Relationships with other Characters Maako: Maako is Jett's best friend and "Rival". The two grew up together in Jett's hometown. Jett and Maako are quick to get into arguments but enjoy the time they spend together. Some of Maako's pervy traits have rubbed off on Jett. Erika: Jett's main love interest, at first it seems more of a flirtatous relationship, but overtime Jett decides to take it more seriously, although he still flirts with others while Erika isn't nearby. Arisa: Arisa acts as Jett's leader and Older sister type always scolding him for being lazy, but the two care for one another as she checks up on Jett while he was injured during their guild mission. Shou: Shou and Jett are pretty cool, Shou is semi-annoyed by Jett but the two seem to respect each other alot. Kairu: Kairu annoys Jett alot but the two respect each other and work together pretty good. Jett quickly becomes like an older brother for Kairu, talking to him about his relationship with Lyra. Star: Jett likes to flirt with Star but there is no true romantic connection yet, Star knows that Jett is a hound dog and tries to inform Erika before she is hurt by Jett. Sora: Jett and Sora seem to have a friend ship built around their love for women. Herz: Jett adores his little sister and changes his personality completely when around her tending to spoil his little sister with his attention. Jin and Isabel: Jett respects his parents a great deal. As he wants to surpass his father and marry someone as caring as his mother. Databook Entry First Databook- Johnny “Jett” Kimura Johnny Kimura was born May 8th, 17 years ago. Jett is ½ German and ½ Japanese, and was born to the Kimura clan in Fukuoka Japan. His father Jin Kimura was a Japanese Lieutenant Colonel in the national Japanese air force. He was skilled with guns and was said to have a special ability to generate bullets using his own magical force. His mother was Isabel Friedman, a German nurse. Jett is 5’10, above average height compared to others living in his area in Japan. He weighs around 160 pounds. He is semi muscular built and leans as his stands complimenting his unusual lazy lifestyle. He has medium long spiky dark brown hair like a lion’s mane. His eyes are small and his pupils are small and brown. He has a tattoo on the left side of his face, shaped like a tear line and a cross coming from the bottom of his eyes. Jett tends to take life slow, usually spending his time dong things that don’t require much work, like sleeping or messing with women. Besides his lazy attitude Jett appreciates a challenge when sparring, and spends some of his time working on gun form. He can be a bit of a trickster showing off his gun skills and using cunning strategies. When talking to people he uses a lazy tone and sometimes he will speak sarcastically to trick his allies or enemies. He is also very perverted and will risk his life to peep on women. Jett’s favorite foods include anything with tomatos in it, pastas, and food with a lot of spice. He doesn’t like pork and foods with bitter tastes. He wears a blue jacket that comes down to about his thighs, a white shirt underneath, and white pants with blue shoes. On his jacket, his clan’s special letters and logos can be found. His weapons are two browning pistols. He is able to generate bullets and reload the type using special clan magic. How other chars describe him: Kairu: “Jett is a cool guy, he can be a bit harsh at times but overall he has a good heart. His hair reminds me of a lion’s mane and is taller than me. He may seem lazy at times but he can be very active if the situation is right.” Arisa: “Jett is perverted and conceited. Although he is very good looking and his build matches his height, I can’t get over his Sarcasm. He could also probably trim his hair a bit and groom it, to make himself look mature.” Star: “He’s cute and easily influenced by my charm. Sometimes he can be a sweet guy and other times he can be a bit immature. In terms of build, he’s above average but not too muscular.” Kenshin: “He’s interesting…” Sai: “That punk’s no better than the rest but I guess he keeps the room entertained with his perverted stunts.” Erika: “Jett-kun is the sweetest guy you could ever meet. He’s helpful and takes an interest in my feelings. His eyes are lazy looking but it highlights his personality and makes him even cooler. He is also fairly tall and his hair is nice and spiky. Everyone says he’s trying to use me but I think they are just jealous.” Shou: “He’s annoying at times…but I guess he’s okay” Kobayashi : “Jett is a trouble maker and feeds on breaking the rules; if he spent more time training instead of flirting he would have a more solid build.” Lyra: “Um… Jett-kun is very tall and his personality is a lot different from Kairu-kun.” Arthur: “He thinks he’s better than me but I will show him.” Liara: “I really don’t pay attention to guys, but I guess he’s tall and lean.” Ben: “We are about the same height but I’m more built than he is, but he has a lot of potential in him, he’s just lazy.” Robert: “He’s cool. If he was more serious I think we could be closer friends. He’s shorter than me and a bit less built, but I guess that’s due to lack of training. The weird thing is he has very thin eyes that complement his lazy persona. Soren: “He’s built, tan, tall, and handsome. His hair is a bit messy but that looks good on most people.” Kara: “He sounds very lazy, and I heard that he’s nice looking and tall.” Kaitsu : “Loser” Tana: “Reminds me of a teenaged lion, a very lazy, perverted, sarcastic teenage lion.” Sora: “He’s cool and keeps people entertained. He’s actual much like me in a way but I pride myself on being perverse, he’s just naturally that way.” Hakudoshi: “Very scrawny and weak looking. Needs to eat more and get more plump and built or else he’ll never survive. He claims he’s lazy but is pretty active when it comes to fighting and women.” Allie: “He’s tall and my readings say he has a bright future, surrounded by controversy.” Maako: “My rival, Jett and I hung out as kids so I know a lot about him. First of he’s over confident and thinks he doesn’t have to try hard, but when he fights he turns into a true fighter. He’s always had a way with the ladies using his sarcasm and charm.” Alasia: I find him to be easily swayed. Mainly because of my womanlyness instead of my manipulativeness. I may just try to use him sometime.. Sendara: I do not much care for him. He looks at me, and when I threaten him to step back, it seems like I attract him even more. I wouldnt mind either of those qualities in a man except he is too lazy to survive if I followed up on my threat... Paul: Jett likes to look at the girls alot, and I am too shy to really do the same. But I can tell he isnt a bad fighter if he actually gets up TO fight. He asked me to make him a propeller so he could float around without having to move his limbs. I was making it, but some of the girls took the blue prints from my hands and ripped them up, then apologised and then walked away. I may have to dissapoint jett... Trivia As of right now Jett is the 2nd most popular Char in Hayashi Academy, with 29 points, only behind Kairu. Jett's nickname was derived from the military plane, Jetts. Quotes “No, problem Erika, it’s my duty to help a pretty girl out when she’s in need" - Jett to Erika (Chapter 1) “The scream came from inside… It sounded like Erika.” Jett said.- Jett to others (Chapter 2) “Hey there… I’m Johnny Kimura, but my friends call me Jett. I’m from the outskirts of Japan and I’m a skilled gunner.”- Jett announces to the class (Chapter 3) “Well, after class I can give you a massage then.” Jett says to Erika (Chapter 4) “Think…with another guild out the way it’d be easier…plus…I’ll just come back and steal it from you later.” Jett tells Kairu (Chapter 5) References http://forums.epic-box.com/topic/1608-hayashi-academy/ http://maddogg91.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2x7vsp Category:Students